Noon
Description Noon is a luminous object resembling a miniature star with a chromosphere 1-4 m in diameter, ranging in color from yellow-orange to green. It is selectively intangible and possibly non-material, but appears similar in structure and composition to a main-sequence star of roughly one solar mass; its surface bears visible granules and sunspots, it appears to undergo periodic flares, and it has a gaseous corona 0.5-6 m deep. It emits 1.8-15.3 kW of light, a biologically insignificant level of exotic REDACTED radiation, and very little radiant heat. It cannot be moved or affected by deliberate physical manipulation, except by some instances of Noon-B (see below). Noon's specific properties, such as size, location, mass, absolute luminosity, spectrum, etc., vary in poorly-understood ways. All of its properties are correlated nonlinearly with one another as well as with at least twelve other factors. These additional correlates have not been fully enumerated, but are believed to include the current solar-wind flux; strong local magnetic fields; the movement of all Corvus individuals within 13 m of the object; the extent of the next predicted solar and lunar eclipses; the time elapsed since a runaway nuclear fission reaction took place in the Northern Hemisphere; and the number and combined mass of extant Noon-B instances. Light and radiation emitted from Noon is designated Noon-A. Its spectrum varies somewhat, as do all of Noon's properties, but always retains characteristic peaks at 663, 615, 448, and 297 nm (i.e. in the red, orange, indigo, and near ultraviolet). In addition, the object's exotic-radiation output is its only predictable property: it is always a known function of Noon-A's electromagnetic spectrum. Intense or prolonged exposure to unmodified Noon-A causes a poorly-characterized transformative syndrome in living organisms, which are then designated Noon-B. The speed and discomfort of Noon-B conversion are directly proportional to the speed and intensity with which the transformative Noon-A dose was delivered. Without continued Noon-A exposure, instances of Noon-B invariably revert to their original state within eight weeks. (See Addendum 2108-E-46693.) The changes present in Noon-B are believed to result, at least in part, from protein-folding interference by novel substances produced upon skin absorption of Noon-A. The precise effects vary between taxa, but generally include an increase in external pigmentation; production of novel pigments with absorption spectra related to Noon-A; and, in autotrophic organisms, a novel set of photosynthetic organelles and pathways better optimized for use of Noon-A. Structural and organ-level effects are usually subtle, with more pronounced changes affecting the organism's metabolism and biochemistry. Extended exposure may produce more dramatic structural effects; testing proposals are currently under review. See Addendum 2108-1 for a partial list of Noon-B alterations. Special Containment Procedures The abandoned warehouse building containing Noon has been acquired by the Foundation and designated Containment Site-2108 Core. No Foundation personnel are to enter Site-2108 Core unless strictly necessary for testing; the general operations of Site-2108 are to take place in the Site's other buildings. Site-2108 Core is to remain under security appropriate for a sensitive Foundation site. Wherever possible, objects and conditions known to affect Noon's properties are to be managed within known minimally-disruptive ranges. Noon itself is to be kept under constant surveillance in a sealed, opaque room. Attempts to move Noon or otherwise alter its properties should be avoided. The containment chamber is to be cleaned daily by remote-control or automated drones, to remove all living organisms massing more than 0.5 g. Living organisms are not to be exposed to Noon or Noon-A. Video should be converted to grayscale or false color before viewing. When direct observation is necessary, personnel should wear full-body opaque clothing with goggles tinted to block Noon-A's characteristic spectral peaks. Noon-A skin exposure of 80 J/kg in any ten-week period is disqualifying for further Noon interaction. Instances of Noon-B are to be contained in species-appropriate enclosures at least 10 km from Site-2108, except when authorized for testing. Deliberately creating instances of Noon-B requires prior authorization from the Noon project lead, and in all cases must use the fewest and least massive subjects possible. Category:Characters